Pokemon and Inu Yasha crossover
by EndomorphUsagi
Summary: he he he... this was meant just for flames! that's right! just for them! have fun critizing this horrendous story! i dont' own inu yasha and or pokemon. if i did...well, lets not go there..... this is ::COMPLETE::


Inu Yasha Meets Pokemon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or  
any of the Pokemon that follow.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha got into another fight. This time though, her friends wanted to see her family and home so they decided to go with her. They were about to jump in when Inu Yasha, trying to not let them go, fell in the well with them.  
  
~A few moments later, in the bottom of the well~  
  
"GET OFF INU YASHA!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou lying across Kagome's stomach.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself Miroku!" Sango yelled at the houshi, as he was too close to Sango for comfort. Shippo was on top of everyone so he was in no pain. Inu Yasha and Miroku helped the girls up and climbed out of the well.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Kagome asked upset. She searched for the tree but found none; she was not at home or in feudal Japan. The others also looked around. Suddenly. "Squirtal! I choose you!" came from behind the bush and attacked a sleeping Kirara. "Meow!" The demon said as it transformed. "Squirtal, bubble." Soon bubbles were coming after Kirara who was hiding in Sango's arms.  
  
"Oh, sorry bout that." A boy said coming out of the bushes, staring at Sango and the rest of the group. Another boy and girl came from behind the bushes. The girl had red hair and looked at Miroku with interest. Miroku on the other hand, hid behind Sango, in fear of the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked politely. The taller guy came forward, putting her hands in his. "You are like and angel from the heavens." He said. Kagome blushed then Inu Yasha interrupted them. "Excuse me, who the hell are you and what do you think you are doing?" Inu Yasha asked obviously upset at the three.  
  
"Oh, I'm Misty." The redhead said happily. "And this is Brock (points to tall one) and this is Ash (points to short one)." Kagome looked at them scared. "You guys are weird, where are we by the way?" Kagome asked, wanting to get home a.s.a.p. Brock looked at Sango and went towards her. Sango, on impulse, took her boomerang and hit Brock on the head, hard too. "Don't even think about it hentai." Sango said quickly. Brock fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
Misty stared at the group before her. "Who are you guys?" Misty asked as Shippo chased a small toad around.  
  
Kagome walked over to Misty. "See that well over there?" Misty nodded. "Ya see, there was a huge mix up here. Walk with me and I'll talk to ya about our problem." Misty and Kagome walked around the forest while Kagome explained to Misty what happened.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash was explaining what Pokemon are, and trying to understand that Shippo, Kirara, and Inu Yasha were not Pokemon. Very hard to do considering that Ash is very stubborn and doesn't like to listen very well. Brock, on the other hand, was taking this very well. He was surprised that he and Miroku had a lot in common, girl wise. Kagome came back with a confused yet understanding Misty.  
  
"Well, that was a long, interesting, sad story." Misty exclaimed. Brock got up and walked over to Kagome. "So where do you live, Kagome?" "Tokyo, Japan." Kagome said happy to talk to someone other than a mad hanyou. "Tokyo huh, well your on route 6 headed for Celadon City." Brock said. He noticed Kagome had no idea what to do. "You can travel with us. Although it will be weird having a hanyou, monk and demon exterminator." Brock said. Sango looked down at a mad Kirara. "Um, Ash. You better stay away from my cat or else she will kill you." Sango said as Ash petted Kirara, who was mad beyond all belief. Ash of course, was as stubborn as a certain hanyou. Ash of course didn't listen and got burnt very badly. Misty and Brock laughed at Ash's stupid-ness.  
  
"Is everyone ready to go?" Ash asked, wanting to get to the next gym. "NO!!" Everyone said in unison. "We need to help the beautiful, young ladies find a way back to feudal Japan you idiot!" Brock shouted at Ash. Kagome and Sango were blushing, while a certain houshi and hanyou were pissed off at him.  
  
Night was approaching fast, so was 'danger.' Team rocket was watching through the bushes.  
  
"James, if we capture those demons then sell them to someone to our boss, then we could make a fortune!" ^.^ James was happy but his smile faded to a small frown. "Ya, but how are we goin ta do that? We need a fool proof plan to get them." The two thought until their brains were sore. "Meowth has a plan." The small cat said, "We can dig a large, deep hole, there's no way that the demons can jump out." Meowth looked at the two and saw how happy they were. "Your so smart! That had to take forever to plan. Let's get to work!" Jessie and James said together.  
  
Jessie and James quickly dug a large hole to trap the demons in. "This is the most brilliant plan yet." Jessie said to James as the covered it. Then they hid in the bushes and somehow covered their worse-than-Naraku- scent. Inu Yasha and Shippo were walking a head of the group and fell straight through the hole covering. Inu Yasha jumped out with his sword transformed and caught one scent in particular: fear.  
  
Inu Yasha found Jessie and James and sliced both of them into halves, then cut Meowth in to tiny bit size pieces.  
  
Kagome got Shippo out of the hole and headed back to the well. "Hey guys, did we ever think of just jumping back in?" The others looked at her. "No." They said in unison. Kagome gave Shippo a fragment of the jewel and told him to jump in. Shippo jumped in and disappeared.  
  
"Hey! We can go back home! Yippy!" Kagome said. Inu Yasha and Miroku jumped in next. Kagome and Sango stuck around to tell their friends good- bye. (Pokemon ending theme plays in background.)  
  
"Maybe we'll come back and visit." Kagome said to Misty. Misty nodded her head in approval. "I wish you guys luck with your search. Sorry about the guys sleeping and not saying bye." Misty said. "It's okay." Sango replied. Sango and Kagome both gave Misty a small hug and waved goodbye to the friends they made. Hoping to see them again sometime.  
  
On the other side of the well, Kagome got the shard back from Shippo and headed towards the well she knew would bring her home and quickly jumped in to see her family before Inu Yasha could say anything. Then things were back to normal when Miroku quickly made hand contact with Sango's backside. "HENTAI!!" Sango yelled. Birds flew from the trees at Sango's voice, scared that they might be in danger and Sango hit Miroku on the head causing him to be knocked unconscious and have a large bump on his head. Shippo and Inu Yasha were fighting about how Inu Yasha should leave Kagome alone and not follow her through the well. Yep things were back to normal for the Inu Yasha gang but not for the Pokemon gang.  
  
Brock woke up to see that Sango and Kagome had left. "NO!!!!!!!!! WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME????"  
  
The End 


End file.
